Nurarihyon no mago: Rikuo true feeling
by DeathhellDK
Summary: Will Rikuo able to tell Tsurara how he feel ever since the classroom inccident? How will then Tsurara reply Rikuo ?


**Disclaimer Alert: I do not own any character from Nurarihyon no mago. This shipping is based on the hint from the manga itself!**

It been 2 weeks since the classroom incident have occur. Whenever Rikuo see Tsurara, he would remember the incident that happen on that particular day and started blushing. "Why did I try to kiss Tsurara on that day? What the hell is wrong with me? Arrg!" Rikuo was grumbling to himself in his room. "My, my, I did not know my Asa form is so daring. What? U having your period? Should I call u a hentai or low form pervert now? I guess u are a male after all. HAHAHAHA!" Yoru, Rikuo night form, tease Rikuo in his mind. "What are u saying I am obviously a male and I….. WAIT! THAT NOT WHAT I MEAN U ASSHOLE! CAN'T U SHUT UP AND MAKE THING WORST? ALSO CAN U STOP TEASING ME AND FOR YOUR INFO I AM NOT A HENTAI NOR A LOW FORM PERVERT!" Rikuo scream at Yoru in silence while they communicate with each other through their mind. "Chill man! Anyway why not tell her that u love her. I mean since I am u and u are me, we share the same feeling towards her. Just gather some courage and confess like how our stupid food seller gramp confess to grandma." Yoru sign. Rikuo look up to his room celling and gather his though. "I love her huh….but…" Rikuo mumble in silence.

"WAKA! LET US EAT ICE TOGETHER!"(AN: the ice here means shaved ice, basically means dessert, not ice cube nor drugs) Tsurara exclaimed as she open up Rikuo door. "Hmm…?"Rikuo look up and saw Tsurara and his face suddenly turn reds. "Erm…..I…..Err….Yeah." Rikuo nodded as Tsurara pas Rikuo his ice to him. They stared to eat in silence. "This is so awkward. I should start a conversation" "Alright, go my Asa form. I believe in you!" Yoru was rooting for Rikuo in silence. "T-Tsurara!" Rikuo suddenly call her name in a nervous tone. "Hmm? What is it, waka?" Tsurara put her spoon on her lip and tiled her head and look at Rikuo as she ask him. "Ahh...well…The weather is hot outside right?" Rikuo mind when blank as he was distracted by Tsurara cuteness. "Are u an Idiot or dumbass? WHY THE HELL ARE U ASKING ABOUT THE FREAKING WEATHER IF IT IS HOT OR NOT WHEN IT IS OBVIOUSLY HOT OUTSIDE? ARE U BLIND OR SOMETHING? U ARE SERIOUSLY THE FIRST PERSON IN HISTORY THAT CAN SCREW UP A SIMPLE CONFESSION INTO A QUESTION ASKING IS THE WEATHER HOT OR NOT! GET INTO YOUR ZONE MAN!" Yoru scream at Rikuo. "But she so adorably cute and my mind cannot seem to think properly!" Rikuo argue back. "True. It is pretty hot outside since is the summer season." Tsurara reply as she eat more of the ice. Rikuo breathe deeply and ask Tsurara if he could tell her about something that is in his mind for a while. Tsurara nodded as she is curiously about it.

"Um….D-Do u remember the accident that occur in classroom 2 weeks before" Rikuo look at Tsurara with a nervous look in his eye. Tsurara though for a moment and suddenly she blush furiously. "Erm… ever since that day, I have been thinking about it and trying to figure out why I did that..." Rikuo continue as he scratch his head. "I think I realise it is because that I-I think I have fallen deeply in love with you. So I am going to tell u this that I love u Tsurara, not as in demon, schoolmate, servant nor a friend but as a girl who has capture my heart." Rikuo glance at Tsurara face and look into her eye hoping that she can give him an answer. Tsurara was lost upon hearing Rikuo confession in surprise, but now knowing Rikuo true feeling, Tsurara decided to give him an answer. "Can I ask u what do u love about me?" she timidly ask Rikuo before she decide tell him how she feel about him.

"I don't know. I mean if u love someone, u don't really think about what do u love about them right? Thou I could not put in into the correct sentence but I love u due to your cuteness, your beauty, your warmth, your kindness and everything about u seem to make me has fallen deeply in love with u, Tsurara." Rikuo look away while giving to her the reason. "U are really a Baka right?" Tsurara timidly look like Rikuo with her puppy eye. Rikuo gulp loudly. "What do u mean T-Tsurara" Trying his hard not to gaze her eye, Rikuo look at his room ceiling and scratch his forehead. "Like I say, u are a Baka! But…." Tsurara stop for a while and reach her hand towards Rikuo face and say "That is what I love about u. Hence, I am going to also tell u how I feel. I am also deeply in love with u, Rikuo-sama." Tsurara went forward and brought Rikuo's head near down, where his lips and her lips are in the same angle, Tsurara lean forward to kiss him.

Just as they were about to kiss, Zen kick down the door. Both of them immidialy jump and face their back against each other. "Dame, suck for u is it not? Not only u cannot enjoy your lips kissing but your moment have been destroy by Zen. Stupid Zen! Later I will teach him a lesson when we switch form at night for interrupting my show!" Yoru tease Rikuo while enjoying watch his confession. "…Just shut up please!" Rikuo plead Yoru quietly in his mind. "Rikuo-sama, I just hear that u have confess your love to Tsurara. Finally the Four generation of the Nura clan will be a full Yokai. Hahaha! I got to tell this to everyone in the house. Please excuse me." Zen walk out the room while putting back the door back to the original place. "What have just happen?" Rikuo mumble who is lost by the randomness of appearance by Zen. "Anyway Tsurara there is something I must tell u…" Rikuo walk in front of Tsurara and sit down. "What is it, wa…." Before Tsurara has the chance to complete her words, Rikuo kiss Tsurara on her lips. "…..mu….nah…ah…. Rikuo-sama?" Tsurara was trying to catch her breath while looking tearfully at Rikuo in his eye. (AN: DO NOT EVEN THINK ABOUT IT AS DIRTY! THIS IS ONLY KISSING NOT RAPING OR ANYTHING ELSE!) Rikuo look at Tsurara and said "Is it not Rikuo-sama right? Just call me Rikuo in the future, ok?" Tsurara thought a moment and said "Then how a about Rikuo-kun?" "I guess it okay…." Rikuo grin at Tsurara and went back to kiss her.

 **Anyways guys I hope u have enjoy this fanfiction and truth to be told this fanfic I thought of doing it a lemon but I think I will kill myself before I even complete it. LOL! Still, if u have enjoyed it, pls leave a review below and let me kn wat do u think about it! Until the next time, have a good day and I will see u all soon. Peace out** **!**


End file.
